The mistake
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: After yelling at his brother during an argument Sans wonders if Papyrus would ever forgive him, or if he even should.


I sighed as I looked up at the starry night sky, I should be home, in bed, getting ready to sleep, but no I had to storm out of the house like an idiot! I sat up and wiped some snow off the back of my jacket before standing up and doing the same to my shorts. I am not a child, so leaving after a fight is just stupid. I'm just so mad though, I think what I did was justified...wait what did I do again? I look at my watch, great it's almost 2am. I start down mount Ebott, which is the best place to see the stars, and calm down, I head back to the house me and Paps now own.

(Flashback)

"Trust me, this'll be a great idea, and if not, it'll sure be fun to laugh at later." I said as me and Frisk walked to the top of a snow covered hill.

"Have you ever sleded before?" Frisk asked, I shrugged as I watched other kids laughing and having a good time.

"Nope, but it doesn't look too difficult." I said as Frisk dropped a wooden sled onto the snow covered ground. "Paps didn't really want me goofin off back in the underground when we had work."

"Oh, well it's not that hard, I've seen kids do it hundreds of times." Frisk said before taking off down the hill. I smiled as I heard her laugh on he way down.

"Hey, skely." A teenage boy said walking over to me I looked at him. "You gonna go or you gonna stand there all day? Me and my pal wanna try something." I shrugged and moved out of the way as Frisk walked back over to where I was. The boys set a tricycle on the sled, the first boy sat on the tricycle while the other pushed him down the hill, he fell off of course, and face planted a snow pile but he was laughing as he made his way back of the hill covered in snow.

"Sans, what's the look?" Frisk asked making me look at her, I just smiled bigger. "Sans no."

"Sans yes. Hey, kids you think I could try that?" I asked they smiled before handing me the tricycle and sled. I got on and one of the kid pushed me off, it was exhilarating, the bike wobbled, but I expected that, what I didn't expect was the orange glow the formed around my body as I flew off the bike, I stayed there in mid air for about 6 seconds before being brought back over to Frisk and the kids. Papyrus stood there look unamused, I glared at him as he set me down.

"COME BROTHER WE ARE LEAVING, IT IS FAR TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU HERE." Papyrus said I heard snickers from everyone there, besides me and Frisk...and paps that is. My face turn a bit blue at the laughing.

"Too dangerous? What are you talking about?" I asked as we left the park.

"THAT STUNT. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED." Papyrus said as he got closer to the house.

"It was fine, those other kid did it and they lived." I said as we walked into the house. Frisk took off her snow clothes asked and jumped on to the couch.

"THEY AREN'T IIKE YOU, YOU KNOW HOW FRAGILE YOU ARE." Papyrus said.

"Fragile? I am not made of glass! Your just to over protective, and it's really starting to get on my last nerve!" I said. "Every single fun thing I wanna do is 'too dangerous' and it's not, your just too dumb ta relies that I am a grown adult I don't need a f***ing babysitter to watch over me! Sometimes...sometimes I wish we weren't brothers."

"S..SANS." Papyrus started to say.

"Forget it." I said before walking back out the door slamming it behind me as I walked off.

(Flashback end)

I am such an idiot. I think to myself as I recall what happened. Paps was just looking out for...like always. I shivered as the wind howled. I looked up, the snow was really coming down now, I should just teleport back, it'd be much easier...and safer. I stopped, I couldn't see where I was, teleporting without a starting position is really dangerous. I have to get home, I have to tell pap- *honk* My eye sockets popped open...when did I close them, I saw headlights heading right for me, I put up a bone shield, which the car just broke through, luckily the hit didn't kill...it knocked me down to...0.2 Hp though. The person who hit me was someone I worked with, and after asking if it needed to go to a hospital...I said no, he took me home and dropped me off, thankfully he didn't go out of his was. I staggered up to the front door and opened it before walking in.

"SANS! BROTHER ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus, I smiled, worried as always.

"Hey bro." I said before falling forward, only to be caught by Papyrus. He closed the door and set me on the couch, he immediately began to heal me.

"SANS WHAT HAPPENED, I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK SINCE YOU LEFT...ALTHOUGH I GUESS TELLING YOU THAT WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA." Papyrus said once he was done.

"Paps, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I was just upset and little embarrassed when you did that. Your not dumb, and your the best brother I could ask for, you never get mad at me for me constantly going to Grillby's, you're always there when i have nightmares and you never make me talk about them. I know that your just looking out for me, but I am a grown up, there are some things you'll just have to trust me on. I don't deserve you to forgive me but-" Papyrus wrapped me a hug picking me up.

"I FORGIVE YOU BROTHER. AS LONG YOU FORGIVE ME, I HAD NO RIGHT TO STOP YOU THIS AFTERNOON, I TALKED TO FRISK BEFORE SHE LEFT, SHE EXPLAINED HOW THE SNOW WAS SOFT, AND YOU WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN HURT. I ACTED WITHOUT THINKING." Papyrus said.

"You were thinking that I was in danger, so you reacted to what you saw." I said. "So, you forgive me?" He set me down and we headed upstairs to our rooms.

"THAT'S WHAT BROTHERS ARE FOR." Papyrus said I smiled.

"That good, I was real rattled when I thought you wouldn't, not to mention I had a skeleTON of thoughts that you would toss me out, and then I'd really be chilled to the bone.

"SANS I THOUGHT WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT." Papyrus said before we split at the top of the stairs to go to our rooms.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) I thought this up after watching a YouTube video by **iisuperwomanii** about apologizing, and I thought, I wonder if paps and Sans fought and one of them thought apologizing may or may not work...this popped out of my brain from that thought. So please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
